


Nagito eats his own feces.

by seachiaki_092



Series: my what the fuck fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fingering, Fisting, Gay Sex, Kink, M/M, Piss, Piss Play, Piss kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Scat kink, idk if I tagged correctly, kaito horny😨, kaito rails nagito, kaito wtf, nagito go get therapy please, non con, please don’t read if uncomfortable with this stuff, poop, scat play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seachiaki_092/pseuds/seachiaki_092
Summary: when your friends have a scat kink drp, this happens.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Momota Kaito
Series: my what the fuck fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214393
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Nagito eats his own feces.

**Author's Note:**

> TW // NON CON, SCAT, PISS AND MANY MORE. PLEASE don’t READ IF SENSITIVE TO THESE THINGS ^^ stay safe ( DISCLAMIER ) I don’t support any of the actions in this fic. so haha don’t doxx me for this thanks danganronpa fandom <33

Kaito walked into the cafeteria, gripping a small plastic bag of pills in his large hand. It wasn’t drugs, well it was, but it wasn’t anything bad. Just a small assortment of crushed laxatives.  
He was planning on drugging someone, of course. And that person was Nagito.  
He didn’t know too much about the boy, only that he had a strange obsession with hope. What fucks could Kaito give. He’s into some strange (shit)* too.  
He slipped into the seat beside Nagito, noticing that nobody was sitting around the lonely white haired male.  
“Hey Nagito!” He smiled at him as he slowly creeped his hand towards Nagito’s drink and hoped he wouldn’t notice.  
“oh.. hey kaito!” he gave a simple kind smile, turning to face him fully. he had a notebook in front of him, and a pencil in his hand.  
catching up on school work he of course skipped. “did you need something?” he asked, curious of why kaito had any reason to speak to him, now out of anytime.  
he twitched, causing him to drop the pencil in his hand, he turned away from kaito, leaning down to pick it up  
“Oh,” Kaito fumbled with the bag before opening it. “Nah, I didn’t need anything.. I was wondering if you were going to be busy tonight?”  
He straightened out the bag, quickly pouring the drug into Nagito’s drink as the shorter male picked up his pencil.  
nagito sat back up, closing his notebook.  
“you want to hang out with me? well that’s surely something, how wonderful. yes i’m free tonight” he reached his hand out, grabbing the drink, chugging it down  
he sat it back down, then looked to kaito once more “what time exactly were you planning?”  
Kaito held back a chuckle, watching Nagito gulp down the drink quickly. There hadn’t been much left in the cup anyways, so it was going to hit him hard.  
“A-ah- well I was thinking around 5:30?”  
It was currently 4:27, the two were about to leave school and Kaito knew it would take the laxatives about an hour to kick in. If his plan works correctly, around the middle of their date he should feel it.  
“We could hang at my house! Or yours!”  
“i’d hate to be a burden, but your house would probably be better, if i am being honest” nagito awkwardly chuckled.  
he stood up from his seat, picking up his books to walk off to his locker.  
“i’ll see you then”  
Kaito waved, watching Nagito walk off to head home.  
“ALEIGHT ILL SEE YOU THERE!”  
He had practically screamed his words, but nagito just gave him a small wave and a chuckle before walking through the doors to leave the school.  
something felt off, though he got this feeling a lot. his luck didn’t particularly bring anything to good to him, shouldn’t even be considered luck at this point (literally)  
he pushed the feeling down, heading off to home, though when arriving it was already 5pm.  
he sighed with a smile and got ready to meet kaito.  
Kaito walked off to his house. He’d already missed the bus, since he had to stay behind for detention.  
It’s not like his parents would care anyway since they’re never home.  
Once he made it to his house, it was around 4:50. Now all he had to do was wait for Nagito to get there, or he could clean up a bit.  
Kaito stared at the unwashed dishes with dread.  
“Here goes nothing..”  
-  
nagito knocked on kaitos door. it was slightly after 5:30 by about 7 minutes. hopefully kaito wouldn’t mind.  
his stomach was slightly aching. ofcourse today of all days. he decided to try to level it out with advil at home, but it didn’t seem to do anything.  
With his house clean (kind of), Kaito though it would at least help to take a shower. He didn’t want Nagito to think he was dirty, but then again why does he care what Nagito thinks?  
When he was done with his shower, his hair dried and gelled, he sat down on his couch and slid through his phone, when a knock rung through the room.  
Nagito!  
He stood from the couch, looking around for anything he could tidy up quickly. Nope. Everything seemed pretty clean even though he had half-assed a few things. Whatever, it was a privilege he was letting Nagito into his house anyways. Was Nagito the Luminary of the Stars?  
He opened up his door, the soft clock of the door opening filling the silence in the room.  
“Hey Nagito! Come in!”  
“hello kaito-kun!” he smiled stepping inside. he took a look around, he truly felt happy kaito had let him hang out, wasn’t something he experienced often.  
the boys house was decently sized, and looked fairly put together on the surface, atleast. kaito looked cleaned up too.  
he hadn’t done anything to prepare for hanging out, nothing at all  
Kaito noticed Nagito’s look of embarrassment, knowing he was probably going to become even more embarrassed soon.  
“Hey it’s alright!” He clapped Nagito on the back and pushed him inside. “You look fine the way you are!”  
nagito awkwardly chuckled. “ah.. alright” his stomach growled, a shot of pain shooting through his stomach. fuck.  
he felt his guts twist in circles, as he latched onto his stomach. he had to shit, it was obvious to him.  
“kaito.. may i ask where your bathroom is?..”  
Kaito scrambled on his words, not wanting Nagito to go so soon. He had to make up a lie, and quick.  
“Oh- sorry.. the bathroom is broken- the toilet clogged a day ago and I haven’t called for any plumbers to fix it yet..”  
He offered Nagito an apologetic smile, watching as he squirmed and shifted uncomfortably around him.  
nagito sighed. “ah, just my luck, i-its alright” he practically could feel the hot, steamy liquid boiling inside his guts at this point.  
what did he eat to make him this sick? and why was it today. wow he truly was unfortunate.  
Kaito bit his lip, fidgeting with the sleeve of his coat.  
“Y’know.. of you have to go *that* bad you could.. just do it here.”  
Kaito awkwardly laughed, holding up a hand. “But if you don’t want to it’s okay!”  
He didn’t want to make it obvious to Nagito that he had drugged him.  
“h-huh?” nagito tilted his head a bit. that was an awfully strange thing for someone to say. he hadn’t particularly heard those words before.  
he played it off by a chuckle “you sure are funny kaito”  
“Oh no..” Kaito shook his head, looking Nagito in the eyes. “I wasn’t joking. Seriously.. you can go right here.. in your pants, on the floor, even in my lap, and I would be okay with it...”  
His voice had became husky, and his eyes scanned over Nagito like he was prey, waiting for Nagito’s next words to come out.  
a slight expression of fear, surprise, and shock washed across his face. he didn’t know exactly what to say. at this point tho, that was the least of his concern.  
the substance was pretty much leaking from his asshole, and being it was almost pure liquid water, clenching his ass cheeks together wasn’t much of a help.  
“w-what.. what are you saying k-kaito”  
Kaito sighed, annoyed that the boy in front of him was still acting clueless even though he looked so desperate to release himself. Nagito’s lip was caught between his teeth, being gnawed on to the point it was turning a pale white and almost bursting from the pressure.  
“You know exactly what I’m saying.” Kaito felt his crotch throb at the thought of watching Nagito shit. “If you want to save yourself from the humiliation of shitting your pants in front of me, pull them down and shit in my lap.”  
Kaito grabbed Nagito’s chin, pulling the boy’s head up for a kiss as Nagito let out soft grunts. He grabbed Nagito’s ass in one hand, feeling the small spot of brown wetness already forming.  
Nagito groaned into the kiss as kaito grabbed ahold of his ass.  
he kept trying to figure out what was making kaito act this way, or why he had to shit so bad, but at this point there was nothing that could be done now.  
he wasn’t exactly mad about sharing this with kaito, but he didn’t particularly like shitting on or for people, he only does it for survival.  
the liquid was pretty much freeload leaking now, he felt it draining down his leg, and squishing all over his ass  
Kaito broke their kiss, leaning his head downward to whisper in Nagito’s ear, groping his ass which was now covered in warm feces.  
“We don’t want it all to be wasted, do we?” He bit the top of Nagito’s ear, feeling him whimper and tremble against his body in response.  
He removed his hand from Nagito’s ass, moving it to grab Nagito’s crotch and knead it lightly before unbuckling his belt all in a swift motion.  
nagito leaned his head back in pleasure. he was disgusted with himself, why did this.. feel good? minus the shit? he could definitely do without.  
the way kaito whispered in his ear, then bit it made him tremble. this was what he wanted, but not now (still minus the shit)  
Kaito slipped down Nagito’s pants, the dark jeans pooling around his feet. He groped his underwear covered cock roughly, and picked up the boy in his arms.  
He heard the sound of shit spewing from Nagito’s ass, the squelch of the fresh, warm, diarrhea spurring him on even more if possible.  
He let out a grunt, sitting down onto the couch carelessly and pulling Nagito on top of him so the boy was in his lap. He pulled his head forward into another kiss, this time shoving his tongue into Nagito’s mouth and rubbing the wet muscles together forcefully. He pulled down the hem of his sweatpants and boxers, letting his large dick jump out of the tight confinement.  
a tear rolled its way down nagitos cheek. it’s just kaito.. what’s so wrong?  
he could feel some of the shit drying against his ass. he was gonna feel that later.  
he moaned to the feeling of being groped, before looking down, best to his abilities, to see kaitos large dick hanging out.  
if what he thought was gonna happen happens, his backs about to be blown  
Kaito grinned, and pulled down Nagito’s underwear too. His dick was an average size, maybe even slightly smaller than average, but it definitely was not bigger than Kaito’s.  
He broke their make out, grabbing Nagito’s cheek in his rough hand and staring at him right in the eyes. He trailed a finger back to Nagito’s ass, which was now bare and also covered in shit. The smell was putrid, and it filled up Kaito’s nose but he didn’t care.  
He pushed his fingers slowly into Nagito, feeling shit pool around it and allowing a smoother way into Nagito’s insides. Almost instantly, he began prodding along Nagito’s walls, the runny feces allowing a slick fingering of Nagito’s trembling asshole.  
“How does that feel? Huh, bitch?” Kaito growled in Nagito’s ear, shoving a second finger in with no hesitation. He spread the two fingers apart, opening Nagito’s entrance slightly and shit spewed quickly from his ass and onto Kaito’s fully erect dick. He wasn’t sure it was humanly possible to be this turned on  
“k-kaito-“ he cooed in pain as he felt the second finger enter his asshole. how did kaito possibly like this?  
he felt his body begin to ache, it hurt, it hurt a lot.  
he didn’t know exactly what to say to kaito calling him a bitch, asking him if he liked it.  
did he like it? he wasn’t sure, he does know he wasn’t exactly ready for this, but there wasn’t no stopping it.  
he felt moans begin falling out of his mouth, it indeed felt good. but he still would have preferred not going through the stomach pains, and shitting himself right here.  
he shifted uncomfortably, as a way of trying to resist, but there was no getting free, kaito had a hold of him, and there was no stopping it  
“Give me an answer. Do you like it or not? Don’t say some stupid shit or I’ll go rougher on you than I already am.”  
He shoved a third finger in, using his two other fingers to spread Nagito’s ass open and keep it like that, but used the finger in the middle to swirl the shit pushing out of his ass around.  
With his other hand, he slowly and roughly pumped his own cock, the shit rubbing up against his veiny meat and lubing it up with runny poop.  
“i.. i do-“ he grunted loudly as kaito entered the third finger into his asshole, scissoring it around.  
he felt himself already getting sore. man, this sure was gonna hurt after all huh? his back was about to be blown out of this world (get it lmao haha funny)  
he looked at kaito, jacking himself off to the sound of his groans, moans, and most importantly.. his shit  
Still thrusting three fingers in and out of Nagito’s ass, Kaito chuckled .  
“Good cause even if you didn’t I wasn’t gonna stop anyways.”  
Kaito anally fingered Nagito a bit faster, pushing in a fourth finger and rubbing them all along his walls. He rubbed two of them against his prostate, grinding them down on the ball of nerves and stimulating them in a way that was almost orgasmic.  
He slowly pushed in his thumb too, attempting to fit the whole thing inside of Nagito’s tight heat, feeling the stretched rim throb around his wiggling fingers. At this point he was practically fisting him.  
nagito let out a pained yelp, almost a scream as he felt kaitos entire fist enter his ass. he had never had this much in him, well he’s never had anything in him before.  
each twist and trust kaito made brought tears to his eyes. he bit onto his lip to help reduce the pain, bringing blood to the surface.  
“Oh come on. You can take more than that, stop acting like a little bitch.” Kaito growled in Nagito’s ear, pulling a bit of his hand out and then thrusting it back in.  
Nagito’s shit covered asshole stretched in a way that was almost mesmerizing, and more shit slowly pooled out of his insides and onto Kaito’s fist.  
“nrg- i-it hurts l-like hell you a-asshole” he groaned out  
he felt himself begin to fall weak, yeah there was no way in hell he was gonna be able to walk home.  
kaito probably liked the idea of that tho  
“You wanna complain?”  
Kaito pulled Nagito’s head off of his shoulder, and pulled his fist outside of his ass.  
“I’ll give you something to complain about.” Kaito’s voice was deep, maybe he was angry or maybe he was just genuinely into this. Whatever it was, he was determined to make Nagito a shit covered mess by the end of the night.  
He placed his shit drenched fingers in Nagito’s mouth, forcing him to eat his own shit.  
nagito felt kaitos hand shove its way into his mouth. he was holding back vomit, knowing he was only seconds away from projectile vomiting.  
this was utterly the most disgusting way to have your first time. how does kaito even like this shit (literally and metaphorically)  
he wished he stayed home, he knew when something felt off to not ignore it, but he did anyways, and there was NO turning back now  
Kaito stroked himself faster, finger-fucking Nagito’s mouth with the feces and watched as the boys throat shook. He tongue lurched out of the back of his throat and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, attempting to keep the vomit down, Kaito supposed.  
“You like how that tastes? You fucking *slut*.”  
Kaito smirked and pulled the fingers from Nagito’s mouth, heavy breaths coming from him and hitting Kaito straight in the face. It smelled terrible. He brought his hand back to Nagito’s stretched asshole, scooping up a fair amount of shit from his thigh and shoving it all into Nagito’s mouth at once.  
“s-slut..?” maybe that’s all he was, a sex toy for kaito.  
tears began to rub down his face, this wasn’t what he wanted.. he never wanted this..  
as another face full of shit was shoved into his face, he whimpered. chills shot down his spine as his stomach churned and ached  
god just kill me already. he thought to himself  
Kaito rubbed the tips of his fingers along Nagito’s teeth, sliding the shit along the bones.  
“How does that taste, huh? I bet it tastes fucking terrible. You deserve this, you little fucker.”  
Kaito let go of his cock, instead using the hand to slap down roughly in Nagito’s ass. The poop still on his fingertips hit stickily against Nagito’s pale asscheek, reddening it underneath the runny layer of brown feces.  
did he really deserve this? was what kaito was saying true..? i mean it probably was. he did deserve this. he was worthless anyways, kaito saw him just as he deserved to be seen.  
within seconds, kaito slapping his ass lead to nothing but a sting smacking through his body. he began to sob.  
Kaito slapped him again, harder than the last time.  
“Answer me god dammit!” He yelled at Nagito, slapping his ass one more time.  
“Are you fucking deaf? All your good for is to fuck and use, you’re worthless.”  
nagito slightly shook his head. everything kaito was saying was true, he knew how to target him, how to hit him where he deserved to be hit (emotionally and physically)  
he continued sobbing. there was no fixing the situation he was in. he just wanted kaito to hurry up and fuck him, he wanted to get this over with.  
it was painful, disgusting, and traumatizing.  
He grinned to himself, trailing his hand up Nagito’s back, tracing and leaving behind a trail of disgusting poop.  
He grabbed Nagito’s hair in his hand, pulling his head back. He removed his hand from Nagito’s mouth and applied more shit greedily onto his fingers, placing them back into Nagito’s mouth, which was gagging and begging not to be filled again.  
Kaito pulled his head back down forcefully, kissing him again and slipping his tongue into Nagito’s mouth as the two shared a shit filled kiss.  
nagito fought kaitos tongue, trying to avoid this going any further, tho it was proven unsuccessful.  
he tried to push kaito off. “n-no s-stop” he muffled, more tears rubbing down his red, flushed face.  
“Stop?” Kaito separated his lips from Nagito’s mouth before pressing them back together and kissing him for a few seconds longer. He parted again.  
“Ohohoho” he laughed, shaking his head a bit. “If you think I’m stopping now then you must be delusional!”  
He pulled Nagito’s head forward again, and whispered against his lips.  
“Now get on your knees and show me what your mouth is actually good for, slutty whore.”  
nagito began to shake more than he already was. no use in resisting, it would only make it worse  
he got down on his knees, shit all over him. wow. he really was useless after all, nothing but a fuck toy  
“Look at you..” Kaito clicked his tongue and laughed, standing up from the couch. The back of his legs were pressed against the edge of the cushions, Nagito on his knees in front of him, covered in feces. He was sobbing at this point, sniffling in hopes to keep the tears in.  
“You look so pretty like that~” Kaito cooed, rubbing the tip of his cock against Nagito’s lips. The shit from Kaito’s hardened dick smeared along Nagito’s mouth.  
“You usually look like shit 24/7. Now open your mouth and get to work. Do it for me.” Kaito ordered.  
nagito slowly parted his lips, kaito shoving his dick into his mouth.  
he had a larger than normal dick, not in a gross way, if nagito were to say kaito actually had a nice one. but it wasn't what he wanted.  
he slowly moved his head back and forth, trying to take in as much as he could, deep throating deeper and deeper.  
he was still pretty much sobbing. his hair was a mess, his back ached, and he smelt like shit. bad luck at its finest.  
“C’mon, you can take a little bit of cock, can’t ya?”  
Kaito smirked down at Nagito, knowing damn well this his dick was definitely not ‘a little bit’. It was big, and he knew that, so he would use it to his advantage.  
He enjoyed seeing Nagito below him, crying and begging for Kaito stop. Kaito knew that if Nagito were to tell anybody about this he’d be in big trouble, since this was technically rape. But he didn’t care.  
He pulled a bit out of Nagito’s mouth, grabbing his hair tightly and pushing himself back in.  
“Use your tongue. Don’t make me force you.”  
nagito gagged, going deeper, swirling his tongue around kaitos dick.  
kaito grabbing ahold of his hair, he let out a grunt, his back aching more and more.  
this wasn’t even the worst of it yet, it was only going to get more painful.  
Kaito groaned, pressing Nagito’s nose against his pubes to stop his breathing for a few seconds. The boys tongue continued to flick at his tip, sliding around Kaito’s dick.  
Once he had left Nagito wiggling around and crying, begging for air, he pulled his dick out of his mouth to let him breathe. Kaito was impressed Nagito hadn’t puked yet.  
“Finger yourself. Now. Quit coughing, you lazy bitch. Keep yourself stretched or I’ll force my way in.”  
nagito wiped his face, shaking as he inserted his own finger into his shitty asshole. he hung his head with shame. the skin was tender, making him tense up, shaking even more.  
this wasn’t fair. this was rape, and nagito? he was a victim. but he deserved this, every bit of it.  
“Take your finger out, now.” Kaito snapped at Nagito, ordering him around like a slave.  
“Don’t fucking mess with me, you motherfucker. Start with three fingers.”  
Kaito grabbed ahold of his cock and stroked himself quickly.  
“y-yes... understood”  
nagito did as he was told, shaking in the process. he felt his stomach churn, he was seconds away from throwing up.  
“Don’t even try to make yourself cum. I couldn’t give to fucks about how many times you cum, I’ll use your worthless body as much as I want until I’m satisfied.”  
Kaito grunted, his voice laced with demand and lust. He watched as Nagito trembled underneath the power of his threatening demeanor, pushing 3 fingers in and out of his stretched needy hole.  
Kaito laughed at the sight, the feeling of arousal shaking throughout the lower half of his body and his legs turned to jelly for a second. Since the dose of laxatives was so high, he knew Nagito would be shitting himself again any second now.  
kaitos voice was so deep, loud, and scary. nagito groaned in pain, grabbing ahold of his stomach, feeling the pain usher through his bones.  
no. please. my ass is so sore.. i don’t want to shit anymore, i don’t want to have.. his dick inside me. please please please no more. nagito thought to himself  
he felt a rumble.  
Kaito watched as fresh shit spilled from Nagito’s swollen hole, and he pumped himself a bit faster.  
The boys face was twisted up in pain, letting out soft moans of pain at the indescribable feeling of the feces burning his stretched and bruised rim, the gaped hole opening and closing around nothing.  
Kaito could hear it calling, he could hear Nagito’s ass begging to be filled with the cock it had been waiting for.  
More shit worked its way down Nagito’s asscrack, and Kaito twisted his hand around the tip of his cock, biting his lip in pleasure.  
“p...please kaito...” nagito began to sob harder, letting out grunt of pain and agony.  
he was hurting, but he had a feeling kaito was going to hurt him more.  
“What do you want, brat?” Kaito snarled, letting go of his dick and letting it stand in the air. “You’re so annoying, tell me what you fucking want and make it quick.”  
He glared down at Nagito, watching him finger his poop back up in his asshole, only for it to spill out again. Tears slipped down Nagito’s face in painful ecstasy.  
“please stop.. please it hurts so bad..” he was gasping for air, breathing heavily, choking up on his own spit and snot.  
he was desperate and helpless. why wouldn’t he fight back? why couldn’t he..  
“Oh shut your whiny ass the hell up!” Kaito yelled down at the helpless male on the floor, taking his foot and slamming it down hard onto Nagito’s stomach. He watched as Nagito’s eyes widened, and shit drizzled from his asshole clenched around his fingers, puke flooding from the depths of his throat.  
nagito began coughing, choking on the residue foaming from his mouth. he ached everywhere.  
being stomped on didn’t feel all that great, actually it hurt like hell.  
he coughed once more, blood intertwining with the spit and vomit. this was begging to destroy his guts.  
“How does it feel? How does it feel to be treated like trash, as you should be?”  
Kaito taunted Nagito with a shit eating grin on his face, literally. He grabbed his cock again, and placed it at Nagito’s lips.  
“Add another finger into yourself, don’t stop fingering yourself until I tell you to.”  
nagito obeyed, inserting another finger. he hesitantly opened his mouth, sliding lips down kaitos dick, his tongue dancing in his mouth.  
it wasn’t pleasurable, no not in the slightest. he felt his guts wishing to be ripped apart, and his mind was practically begging for death.  
what was going to happen after this? he wondered. was kaito gonna take him home like nothing happened? or was he gonna get locked up and raped everyday? what if he got killed..? well he would honestly prefer death over the second option.  
“Yeah! You’re just a fucking cock slave, you little bitch! Suck it like you mean it!”  
Kaito thrusted his hips forwards harshly, his balls slapping against Nagito’s face, still covered in shit. The feces rubbed all over Nagito’s chin, wetly smacking him over and over.  
nagito choked. he sobbed once more, attempting to wipe his face more and more, the longer they went on.  
he was stopped by a death glare, shot by kaito.  
fuck me already.. for the love of god fuck me and get this over with.. please…  
Kaito grunted out as Nagito’s tongue rubbed slowly against his vein, sliding up the thick shaft until he reached the tip and gently sucked on it, prodding his tongue at Kaito’s slit.  
Kaito pulled out, feeling the well known feeling of almost cumming hit him.  
He wiped his mouth and grabbed his dick, holding it in front of Nagito who looked at him, drained and confused.  
“Turn around. I want to fuck your tight ass.”  
Kaito motioned with his hand towards Nagito’s ass, which was clenching as poop leaked from it.  
nagito weakly turned himself around, his legs feeling as if they were about to give out from underneath of him.  
“k-..” his words wouldn’t come out, he felt sickened, and is as if he were to speak, he would simply start coughing again.  
to much of his demise, he started to enjoy it, almost more than he thought he would.  
“Spread your ass open, I’m not doing it for you.”  
Kaito readied his dick, holding it in his hand as he waited for Nagito’s weak body.  
nagito spread his legs apart, shit still dripping from his ass as he readied himself to be plowed into immediately.  
kaito wasn’t going to start off gently, he knew how he was.  
Kaito pulled on his dick a bit at the sight, getting himself ready to fuck the shit out of Nagito, figuratively and literally.  
He watched as Nagito weakly spread his legs open, being surprisingly obedient. The shit pooled at the crevices of his ass, spilling down slowly and piling up on Nagito’s thighs.  
Kaito sandwiched his dick between Nagito’s asscheeks, rubbing the shit on his dick to lube it up. He pushed the tip of his dick into Nagito, keeping eye contact with the boy, watching closely for his reaction to being filled up so quickly.  
nagito threw his head back, a shot of pain sent throbbing up his back, almost making his legs go completely limp.  
he fell into a moan, letting a smile of pleasure plaster across his face before biting down on his bottom lip  
“You like it rough?” Kaito grabbed Nagito’s face, slapping it. “You gonna be a dirty little bitch? Look at you. Moaning in your own shit.”  
Kaito laughed, pulling slowly out of Nagito’s gaped and sore ass before slamming back in as fast and hard as he could, he balls slapping loudly against Nagito’s shit covered and abused asscheeks.  
nagito bounced forward, feeling the friction and the dick rubbing in his ass, as he got fucked by kaito.  
“y-yes i’ll be your dirty little bitch”  
“Will you now?” Kaito chuckled, grabbing Nagito’s thigh and rubbing his thumb in a circle. Poop smeared underneath his finger, and he noticed how hard Nagito actually was.  
“You enjoying this? Huh? Answer me, you pathetic toy.” He continued pounding Nagito into the couch in a brutal pace, the tight grip of Nagito’s walls stimulating his dick greatly. Every time he pulled out, Nagito’s insides were littered on his dick, and he would force it back into Nagito with each brutal snap of his hips.  
“of course i’m e-enjoying this kaito” he groaned in pain once more.  
“i-it feels good to be given this sort of attention by an ultimate like you” as he said that kaito thrusted right into his prostate, making nagito scream in agony from how ripped it felt.  
“Damn right.”  
Kaito lifted nagito from the couch, slipping his dick out of him for a second, before he had the boy up against the wall.  
He shoved his cock back into Nagito’s needy hole again, the stretched entrance practically eating up his cock as it sunk quickly into the tight space again.  
Once again, Nagito started shitting himself. Had Kaito put that much in there..? Now that he thought about it, he did put the whole baggy.  
His cock slammed into Nagito’s prostate gland, pounding into him as the boy’s back moved up and down against the wall roughly.  
nagitos face turned into pleasure. each thrust more enjoyable then the lasts.  
who would have known being raped.. would turn into something so pleasurable? he loved it, every damn second now.  
being practically rethrown into the wall which each thrust, he bit his lip, becoming a moaning mess.  
Kaito grunted, speeding up his thrusts to pound Nagito’s posterior harshly into the wall. He roughly fucked Nagito’s body, the shit warm around his cock with each dive he took into Nagito’s sea of feces.  
“You moan like a bitch in heat.” Kaito teased Nagito, the soft moans stringing from the shorter males mouth loudly. “Do you like this that much? Do you like the way I fill you up?”  
“m..mhm-!” nagito hummed in response, feeling himself begin to slightly shake before gripping at his own skin.  
if this type of pleasure continued he was sure to start ripping apart the skin that laid on his body.  
Kaito grinned, grinded himself up into Nagito as he rocked his shit, also literally and figuratively.  
“You feel so hot around me~ your ass is covered in your shit, you shit-pig.”  
nagito moaned.  
“d-dont act like you don’t like it” he spoke, showing the tiniest bit of dominance, waiting for kaito to shut it down, to dominate him and abuse him to ‘put him back in his place’.  
“So you think you’re all tough now?”  
Kaito slapped Nagito’s ass, the skin jiggling underneath his palm. He felt Nagito clench tight on his dick, and Kaito almost came just from the feeling.  
nagito began to slowly pump himself, rubbing this long skinny pale fingers against his dick softly, moaning quietly biting his lip between his teeth.  
Kaito raised an eyebrow.  
“Did I say you could touch yourself?”  
nagito bit the insides of his cheeks “not exactly”  
he didn’t stop tho, he wanted kaito to force him to stop. he wanted kaito to treat him like he was a slave, a sex one at that.  
he wanted no dominance on his own end, he wanted to be taken over, pinned down and fucked senselessly.  
Kaito stopped moving his hips, grabbing Nagito’s hair in one hand and slamming his head against the wall.  
“Let go of yourself. Now.”  
Kaito bit down on Nagito’s ear, his words dripping with anger into Nagito’s ear.  
kaito reacted exactly how he wanted him too. Nagito let go of his fully erect dick, laying his hand up against the wall.  
being bitten sent a shiver down his spine, it felt so good. the pain was so pleasurable.  
“I don’t think I’m satisfied, y’know?”  
Kaito gripped Nagito’s wrists, slamming him against the wall and biting down on his neck.  
“Piss yourself, don’t hold it in. Let it all out like the dirty whore you are~”  
Kaito licked up Nagito’s neck, before making it to his lips, kissing him lewdly.  
nagito moaned, not hesitating to follow kaitos orders. he began to piss, letting it run down his leg.  
he melted into the kiss, loving the way kaito held him up by his pale, bony scrawny arms.  
he wanted kaito to bite him more, it felt so good, it was a feeling he never wanted to end.  
Kaito felt Nagito’s piss seep onto his boxers, and he smiled into the kiss, leaning Nagito gently into the wall. Of course, that wouldn’t last.  
He went back to fucking the hell out of Nagito, giving him a slap on the thigh as his piss sprayed between the two.  
He broke the kiss, bringing his head down to bring Nagito’s stiff nipple between his teeth.  
nagito became a moaning mess once more, sweating and panting heavily.  
he knew at this point, if kaito were to let go of his wrists, his legs would give out, sending him falling to the ground.  
“You listen like an obedient puppy” Kaito moved his tongue along Nagito’s chest, retrieving the other nipple between his teeth and flicking his tongue against it.  
He held Nagito’s skinny wrists in one hand, using his other to feel around Nagito’s ass, getting some shit on his fingers.  
The piss trailed down Nagito’s thighs. It was cold by now, making it slightly uncomfortable but the two still felt good nonetheless.  
Kaito rubbed his fingers along Nagito’s aching nipple, massaging the feces onto his cute chest.  
“k-kaito~” he moaned his name, his back arching. he could feel himself close to cumming, but he knew if he cummed kaito would still continue. he was holding himself back.  
“Yes?”  
Kaito pulled Nagito into another kiss, rubbing his tongue stickily against Nagito’s. It almost felt silky, so smooth. The way they kissed made Kaito feel like he could do it all day.  
Even though it felt like they had been fucking like rabbits on the wall for hours, they had only been there for about five minutes, desperately humping each other against the wall.  
nagito felt his legs go almost completely weak, as kaito pulled him into another kiss.  
even everything kaito put him though that night, he still.. liked him a lot. he liked the way kaito dominated him, the way kaito treated him.  
he tussled with kaitos tongue in his mouth for a few seconds before breaking away for air, shortly followed by kaito reentering his tongue forcibly into nagitos mouth.  
Kaito threaded his fingers into Nagito’s hair, which was already clamped up with sweat and poop. He pulled the boy closer, trying to poke his tongue further into Nagito’s noisy mouth, attempting to shove his tongue down his throat.  
He pulled away for air again. Nagito’s mouth didn’t taste the best, but Kaito doubted his tastes any better.  
nagito panted, wondering when he was going to be able to clean himself up, if he even physically could.  
with the amount of railing, shitting, fisting, and fingering his ass had been through, his legs were pretty much jelly, and his back might as well have been blown.  
Kaito pounded up into Nagito, the tip of his cock banging like crazy onto his prostate, rocking large waves of white blinding pleasure through Nagito’s body. Kaito was so close, he could feel it on his fingertips, on the tip of his tongue dancing against Nagito’s.  
“Fuck-“ Kaito spluttered out under his breath, feeling his cock twitch.  
nagito groaned from the pain, that was ever so slightly getting more tolerable.  
me felt kaito mutter, wondering what was wrong, but it wasn’t his concern.  
Kaito grabbed Nagito’s cock, wanting him to cum first. He didn’t want to be the first one done.  
“Fuck Nagito... such a good boy. You’ve been so good for me..”  
nagito flinched to the feeling of kaitos warm hand on his dick. he was already close to bursting, if he held on much longer, even so much as pumped he would be done for.  
“g-good boy?” he loved the way that sounded in his ears. like music  
Kaito slowly began moving his hand on Nagito’s rock hard cock, pumping slowly and gently.  
“Yeah.. so good... I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”  
nagito’s panting slowed, leaning his head back in pleasure to the movement on the shaft of his dick. he moaned once more, quieter and softer, but reaching higher pitches  
Kaito raised his head, kissing Nagito’s sweat drenched forehead softly.  
“Go ahead and cum.”  
Kaito pushed his lips back onto Nagito’s, latching onto them with force.  
He led the lucky student into another kiss, kissing him gently and carefully. It was passionate, and slow, and everything they both needed at the end of this moment.  
nagito liked the gentle, slower pace. he nodded, leaning back into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of kaito pumping him slowly, before he cummed in his hand.  
Kaito continued kissing Nagito, thrusting up faster into the boy before releasing his load of semen deep inside of him, though it would probably be shat out later in a very messy manner. Kaito hopes he’s there to see it.  
He kissed Nagito a bit longer, taking his time to nestle his dick as far as it could go up inside Nagito before releasing the liquid from his dick.  
Kaito pissed in Nagito’s ass, his dick plugging it up so the piss couldn’t escape just yet. It was kept warm by Nagito’s hot, shitty inner walls.  
nagito opened his eyes, pulling back from the kiss breathing heavily.  
“k-kaito~” he whined slightly  
“Yeah Nagito?”  
Kaito kissed down Nagito’s face, make it to his neck where he sucked on it slightly.  
he continued to breath heavily.  
“m-my legs are about to give c-completely out” he leaned his head back as kaito sucked on his neck  
Kaito let go of Nagito’s flaccid dick, bringing his arm behind his back to hold him against the wall tightly.  
He kissed him a few more times, before picking him up and bringing him back to the couch, which was covered in shit.  
nagito continued catching his breath, as kaito climbed on top of him, biting and sucking on his neck, before bringing it back into a kiss  
he wondered what time it was, his legs trembling slightly, knowing there was no way in hell he’d be making it to school tomorrow.  
Kaito pushed him back on to the couch, spreading his legs again. He dove between the boys thighs and peppered small kisses on them, before sucking on them lightly.  
Kaito kissed lower, making it way slowly down to Nagito’s asshole, where he licked along the stretched out hole, licking up the piss, cum, and shit that leaked out of it.  
“Nagito~”  
Kaito licked up his leg, giving the lucky boy puppy dog eyes.  
“Do you think you could shit..” another kiss on his thigh “one more time? Just for me?”  
nagito trembled at the feeling of kaitos wet, warm tongue on his leg. he nodded, squeezed his eyes closed, pooping out a few more tiny turds before his body relaxed.  
Kaito watched Nagito squeeze them out, it was so hot, Kaito could barely breathe. He licked along Nagito’s hole gently, lapping up the excess diarrhea from earlier, and licked at the shit currently spilling from Nagito at the moment.  
“t-that’s all i’ve got..”  
Kaito nodded, snaking his tongue up into Nagito’s ass, licking and sucking greedily on his asshole.  
He rubbed his tongue along the shit, basking his tongue in the terrible flavor. He felt himself slowly getting hard again, though he couldn’t help it.  
nagitos arms fell limp beside him, tilting his head to look down at kaito, a sweaty smile appearing on his face.  
Kaito disconnected his lips from Nagito’s ass, which twitched helplessly. He smiled back at him, looking up at his face. He had just now realized how pretty Nagito was, but maybe it was just because he was covered in feces and sweaty.  
nagito laid his head down, letting himself rest. that was surely something, honestly was it a good night or not?  
he /did/ enjoy it after a while, tho he never consented.  
Kaito wriggled his tongue against Nagito’s ass, licking it roughly, before crawling up his body to kiss him one more time.  
Well, maybe a few more times.  
Kaito wasn’t planning on cleaning Nagito up, since he didn’t feel like it, but he was kind enough to help him get dressed.  
nagito thanked kaito, then rethought everything that happened. he, along with the place, was covered in shit.  
how was he gonna clean this up? and dear god, it was embarrassing.  
Kaito only laughed, “I can walk you home and clean it up when I get back.. don’t worry about it.”  
“ah.. alright” he still felt embarrassed.. shitting everywhere isn’t something to particularly be proud of, though knowing kaito, while he’s cleaning it up he’ll probably get turned on.  
Kaito walked Nagito home, with promises that he would come check up on him in the morning to see how he’s feeling.  
kissing kaito goodbye once more, he was pretty much stuck in the state he was on the couch Kaito ate him out on. his legs were still jello.  
Kaito walked back to his house, as soon as he opened the door the smell of shit hit him like a bus.  
“Here goes nothing..”

**Author's Note:**

> INSTAGRAM: fuck you I ain’t linking it 🤨  
> watch me get cancelled so fast holy shit


End file.
